The Seashore, and What Came Of It
by Bookworm1978
Summary: Jo takes Beth on "A nice little trip to the seashore" to help her get better, and to deal with the affects of what happened between herself and Laurie. But She is distracted from her own cares with the impression that Beth was not getting well, she was getting worse. Will she die? Or will a stranger step in who can do something to prevent it? NOt good at summaries. Hope you like.


Beth stared out at the ocean as she walked by Jo, along it's edge. She looked at it pensively, a furrow forming on her forehead, her eyes distant and dreamy. Jo glanced at her once or twice, but had to look away again before a moment had passed. She didn't want to see it. Not the dreamy expression, for Beth was always daydreaming even as a child, and that was familiar to her. But the expression did not show any happy dreaming was going on, and that was new. She also didn't like to see the pallor that shouldn't be there, with the breezes supposed to bring more color there, nor the strange shadow that had more and more settled over this dearest of faces.

Beth sighed, and glanced at her sister, her expression wistful. Then she too looked away, as though loothe to speak what she was thinking. They had been at the seaside for a week now, and it had been that way for some time. Beth felt as though there was a new sort of silence between herself and Jo, and she didn't know how to breach it. Shy by nature, it was very hard for her to speak her mind, except to her Jo. But now, it's hard to speak even to her, for she knew Jo would not like what she had to say at all. How, she mused to herself, did anyone every get the courage to admit to anyone that loved them, that they was going to die?

She bent down, to pick up a shell, and studied it intently. Then her cheerful smile flashed across her face, and she timidly shown it to Jo. Jo smiled and nodded. "I think that will have a good place for that picture frame your making." She said, as cheerfully as she could make her voice sound."  
Beth nodded. "I only hope Marmee likes it." She said in her earnest, humble way. "I wish she could have come too."

"Marmee was not willing to leave her grand babies, you know." Jo said, smiling fondly as she thought of the twin Brookes that was the family's pride. "She is the most devoted grandmamma, I ever saw!"

"I don't believe that should have surprised anyone, she is such a devoted Mother." Beth said slowly, as she carefully picked up another shell. She looked that one over as well before dropping it again. It was chipped and worn, and not very pretty at all. And Beth knew she couldn't carry but so much anymore. She didn't want to waste that precious amount on anything that was so flawed. A peep walked by, looking around for something to eat. Beth smiled at it, and watched it until they walked past.

Jo cleared her throat, and waved at a few people passing by. She said, affecting a casual tone that didn't fool either Beth or herself. "Well, I'm tired. Want to rest a bit? We can sit over by those rocks for some shade. unpack out lunch?"

Beth nodded, and the two slowly made their way. She knew better, Jo was resting for her sake, not because the stronger sister was tired, but because she knew Beth was. She eased herself down on the sand, and tried not to be bitter about not having strength anymore. Pulling out the small pouch that rested on her belt, she started sorting the rosy shells that collected, as she rested her head on Jo's shoulder.

JO busied herself with getting the lunch unpacked, and spreading it out to be attractive enough to tempt Beth's appetite, for she didn't eat as much as her older sister would like to see. It kept her from watching her sister right then, seeing the shadow that was on her face at the moment. Seeing the thin hands that looked too frail to even manage the delicate shells she was sorting, too frail to last long in this world.

"Hello! That looks like a fine repast." Came a hearty, friendly voice from above them. Jo started in surprise. "Mind if I join you? I brought a lunch to contribute, I only want some company besides that of my niece. May we?"

"I don't know you." Said blunt Jo. Then she reddened and added hastily. "But if you want, and if my sister don't mind, then I don't see any harm. Though I don't see any charm in our meal. It's simple enough."

The bearded man smiled, and Jo was struck by a sudden reculation of how similar he was to a friend of her's, the professor from New York. She glanced behind her, at Beth. She had sidled behind Jo, and was peeping up at the man from behind Jo's shoulder. Her expression was scared, warring with a timid politeness. Jo turned back and added with a warm smile of her own. "My sister is very shy, so I have to look after her, but I don't think she will mind, if you don't expect her to talk much. Where is your niece?"

"She's a little ways back yet. She said she wanted to watch the waves dance with the light for a few minutes more." he answered with a laugh that did one good to hear. "What is your name?" he added as he sat down.

"I'm Jo March, and this is Beth. And you are?"

"Oh, of course. I am Dr. Campbell. Dr. Alex Campbell at your service."


End file.
